Bloodline of the Wolfsbane
by jmacacac
Summary: AU. Percy's disappeared, but the gods are not involved. Instead, it's his mother's past. He had no idea lycanthropy was in his blood. Annabeth's journey with Percy has only begun and the search is going mad. What happens when she and the others find out about his werewolf blood? Post TLO. HOO characters involved.
1. Cryptic

**Summary**Percy's disappeared, but the gods are not involved. Instead, it's his mother's past. He had no idea lycanthropy was in his blood, and neither did Sally. Annabeth's journey with Percy has only begun and the search is going mad. What happens when she and the others find out about his werewolf blood? Post TLO. HOO characters and Prophecy of the Seven involved.

I own nothing.

* * *

I woke up with rips in my clothing and a very, _very_ sore body, my hands stained with what I assumed was blood.

With a pounding headache, I stood up, slowly but surely, and instantly felt dizzy, losing balance and needing to push myself against the wall for support. I could barely walk; my legs were in too much pain to even take a step.

I understood enough to know that I was in Paul's basement—well, my mom and Paul's basement.

"Percy?" I heard a familiar voice call. Mom? "Percy are you awake?"

I tried to speak, but all that came out was a groan. My throat was dry and itchy. The door opened and I saw my mom with rips in her clothing as well. She looked as if she were in duress and threw my arm around her shoulder to help support me.

"Take a shower, a _cold_ shower. No longer than ten minutes." She gave me directions then told me to meet her in the living room when I finished.

When I saw myself in the mirror, I was horrified. Apart from ripped clothing, there were scratches all over my body and my hair was a _mess_. That last part probably made me sound like the stereotypical teenage girl, but it was chaos.

Stepping into the shower and becoming engulfed in the cold wasn't as refreshing as I thought it would be. Usually, when I get in contact with water, I feel invincible, but that was not the case this time. It certainly made me feel a bit better, though. My hands were no longer red, and the dry sweat on my skin had washed off.

After getting dressed, I made my way to the kitchen where I found my mom sitting at the table, her shakey hands holding a cup of coffee. She saw me once I stepped in, and filled me a plate of food.

When I sat down, she looked nervous. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped, holding back. "Percy I haven't been telling you the whole truth."

I gave her a confused look. "I'm a demigod, mom, I'm pretty sure that this 'whole truth' thing is something that I already know."

She took my hand and squeezed it, a habit of hers whenever she got nervous. "There's a world that's not just filled with gods, centaurs, and nymphs."

Her hand had unusual warmth to them; her grip was also tighter than I ever felt it. The heat began to grow and the pressure on my hand increased. "Generations ago, your—I mean our—bloodline was soiled by an ancient curse."

I stared at her, no completely understand what she was saying. "Does this have to relate with me waking up here with scratches all over myself?" I ask.

She nodded and continued her story. "Ever since then, when their predecessors reach eighteen, they would be bound down by a full moon."

I've only heard about stuff like this when I was told fiction stories and when the Aphrodite cabin talking about Twilight, a book and movie about vampires and. . . "Werewolves," I said. Putting two and two together, I went on, "I am part werewolf."

"No," my mom said. "You _are_ a werewolf."

"I haven't reached eighteen yet," I said.

She took her hand back, giving my hand, almost out of blood, relief. "But for some reason, your transformations are starting early."

I couldn't believe my ears. My mom just told me that I was some sort of mythical creature that turns into a canine for one night every month. Not only am I linked to the world of Greek gods, but werewolves, also.

I shook my head, still not getting anything. "I don't understand," I said. "How could you keep this from me? Why hasn't Poseidon told me anything? Since when. . ."

She cut me off and said, "Your father doesn't know about this part of me."

"How can a god not know about this?" I ask, getting even more confused.

"I learned that everything that I am is not seen by the gods on Olympus. It's like my world has its own mist, only we call it different. We call it the shield." When she answered my question, it only opened up more.

"How come I've never seen you turn into one, even if I'm apart of this?"

She sighed, taking a sip of her coffee. "Percy, I can't talk about this right now, at least until I can confirm everything. I do know that if anyone else knows about this, it can put us, and even the person that knows, in danger."

"So I can't tell anyone?" I demand, my eyes widening. "Not even Annabeth?"

My mom shook her head and patted my shoulder. "I'm going to need you to cut off any connection you have to the camp."

At that moment, I felt like my heart stopped. CampHalf-Blood was my second home, and she knew that. I've only ever questioned her judgment when she married Smelly Gabe, but I guess I'm doing it again.

I don't know if I was glaring at her or not, my emotions were all over the place. "You can't make me do that," I said, almost yelling.

"If you try to talk to them, things won't go so well, Percy. I just need you to trust me and wait a little while until I know what to do about this."

* * *

It was the fifth day ever since I woke up at the house and my body was just getting over being sore. My mom and I never brought it up since we first talked about it, but I knew that it was on her mind twenty-four/seven, and I knew that she knew I was the same. If you couldn't tell, it's not that easy to get over.

"Percy!" My mom called from downstairs. At the moment, I am upstairs, _trying_ to work on my homework. Annabeth made it a point to make me get at least straight B's from here on out. "There's someone here to see you!"

Who could that be? I don't have that many friends at Goode, they just know me for swimming.

I made my way downstairs, hoping to see one of my camp friends, but was disappointed when I saw a girl, she looked about my age. Her glossy black hair was in a braid, her face holding a scowl, and her body positioned as if she were authority.

I cleared my throat upon entering the room. "Who are you?"

Great, I thought to myself, I didn't even say hello.

She stepped forward and held out her hand, a scowl still visible. "I am Reyna," she said. "I have a message from Lupa about the new wolf."

I remember my mom saying the word _we_ at least once in our conversation five days ago.

My mom spoke up for me, "That's my son, Percy Jackson." That's when I realized that I forgot to shake Reyna's hand. Oops.

She turned to my mother and said, "Lupa has sent me to tell you that your son is ready for training at the Wolf House."

My mom's eyes widened. "He's not of age yet!" She yelled, then quickly collecting herself. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that." She sighed and crossed her arms, not making eye contact with Reyna or myself. Her expression told me that they were having some sort of conversation, maybe with their eyebrows."I thought that a new werewolf has to be at least eighteen when they go to the Wolf House?"

Reyna shook her head. "New wolves must come after their first transformation and before their third transformation."

"But Percy never went through a full transformation. He didn't fully become a wolf, only his mentality changed."

I spoke up, feeling as if I should since it was an A to B conversation (third wheeling, woo!). "I didn't go through a full transformation?"

My mom was about to answer, but the girl beat her to it. "First transformations mean that someone went full wolf. As for you, it seems as if you grew claws and lost control of yourself."

"So I don't have to go, right? I haven't gone through the first transformation." I'm not sure if she knew that her statements contradict themselves. I was supposed to go after my first transformation that hasn't happened yet, but she's pushing for me to go to this Wolf House thing.

"Sally," Reyna said calmly but seeming annoyed, "_your_ bloodline is different from others, therefore anyone in your family needs different training for others. Normally, your son would have been taken to the Wolf House the same age you and your brother were, but for some reason he was unattainable."

My mom seemed to give up on this conversation. "Percy will go. What time must he be ready at?"

"An hour from now. Sharp. Have him meet me at his high school." With that, she left.

* * *

**So yeah, there's the introduction.**


	2. The Wolf House

**Summary** AU. Percy's disappeared, but the gods are not involved. Instead, it's his mother's past. He had no idea lycanthropy was in his blood. Annabeth's journey with Percy has only begun and the search is going mad. What happens when she and the others find out about his werewolf blood? Post TLO. HOO characters involved.

I own nothing.

* * *

The Wolf House was a long, _long_ drive from New York. It took us two days to get here, and it looked like ruins. Seriously. Ruins as in a family of tourists would come here just to see this place.

Reyna stepped out of the car a few seconds after I did, just enough time for me to take in what was in front of me. "It gets prettier," she said and began to walk in.

I'm pretty sure she meant prettier as in _it doesn't look like this completely_. Don't get me wrong, it didn't even look that bad, but it didn't meet my expectations (which was a really fancy house filled with wolves).

She walked through what seemed like a maze of still-standing doorways and stopped once we came across apart of this Wolf House thing that seemed sturdy.

Entering this room, the first thing that comes to my mind is how different it is to the outside. Inside, it's modern and styled in a complex training site; outside is an old tourist attraction.

"This is the Wolf House," Reyna said. "I hope you trusted me when I said that it gets prettier."

I let out a breathy chuckle. "I'd be lying if I said yes."

Once you enter building, you're greeted with a long corridor spotted with what seemed like automatic sliding doors, clear ones. A large lobby area was at the end of the hallway with more doors in the walls, but no longer with a transparent view into the rooms behind them.

Reyna lead me down more stairs that was hidden from my view.

More doors, I thought. Great.

Down the stairs is a single room, office like, desk and all. It was like a stereotypical CEO type office, marking it down with a Keurig brewing system. At least I'm pretty sure that those high up their boss/businessman people have those.

Like a stereotypical CEO type office there was a stereotypical spinning chair with a stereotypical large back rest that was stereotypically turned around to not face the people entering the room.

And _stereotypically_, the chair turned around once we stepped in.

And _not_ stereotypically, some sort of half canine half human female (at least I assume) showed her face.

That half human-dog thing had chocolate red hair. . . or is it fur? Maybe she's like a poodle. Werewolves can be poodle like, right? Why would we have fur instead of just getting hairy-

"Who is this, Reyna?" the chocolate red-haired poodle asked, interrupting my thoughts and setting her elbows on the desk in front of her.

Reyna seemed to stiffen when she spoke. "Lupa, my lady, this is Perseus Jackson, the newest wolf."

Lupa's silvery eyes analyzed me, her eyes moving up and down. "Hmm," she said. An awkward silence accompanied the next few seconds, but broken again by Lupa. "Well, I guess we should begin the process, should we?"

"That's the plan, my lady."

When the poodle woman stood up, I realized how tall she was. Her legs were _extremely_ long. She's probably almost a foot taller than I am, making her around seven feet tall.

"Follow me," she said.

Following her was tough. Long legs mean long strides, and one of her steps were two of mine, making me going speed walk/half jog.

"First," Lupa said, "we will go on a little test run. It's simple track and field-like drills."

Through another maze of doors and a two-minute speedwalk (which is actually pretty tiring).

While I was taking the test, I thought back to camp. A lot of what I was doing now is similar to the conditioning at camp, but usually I was the one directing the thing, and our equipment wasn't as good back there.

Here, though, they didn't have beaten hurdles or unusable dummies.

Lupa had me begin with getting my height and weight checked, then a picture was taken of me.

After my basic information was taken care of, I was told to change. The clothing they gave me felt like spandex type of material. Like what slider shorts would be made of.

I was introduced to three people, Gwen, Dakota, and Marcus. They were the overseers of my test.

"Perseus Jackson," the brunette, Marcus, read off of a clipboard. "Six foot one, 172 pounds, and you have a BMI 22.7. You seem to be in healthy shape."

Gwen was the sandy-haired girl whose hair fell right below her shoulders; Dakota was the blond and the shortest of all.

"I never liked that body mass index stuff," Gwen said, analyzing me. "You can be extremely muscular, but you'd be considered overweight."

"That's because you're considered overweight."

"It's not my fault that I wanted really nice legs!" Gwen fired back. It's true. . . her legs were muscular and did not look the least bit below nice.

"Guys," Dakota said, interrupting their two way conversation. "I think we should get to work, you know how Reyna gets when we're off task."

Marcus laughed. "Tell me about it, it's like she can never stop getting angry at us three." He looked back at his clipboard filled with my information. "You're _sixteen_ years old and you're already here?" He gave me a hard pat on the back. "Props, man."

"Thanks?" I said questioningly.

"What you'll be going through first," Dakota said, "is an obstacle course. It's a simple one, but it shows us where you are and what we need to do."

The three of them lead me to a room that held three large screens. There was a film of white cloth covering a part of a wall.

Gwen had taken me into another room attached to the one we just entered. There, a straight away was the only thing in sight.

So much for an obstacle course, I thought.

"Alright," a voice said through an intercom. It sounded like Marcus. "This part will test your reflexes. Good luck, bro."

The next few parts of the tests we did were simple. Reflexes, strength, stamina, physical resistance, and speed were tested. Apart of the physical resistance test I had was how long I was able to hold a wall sit. _That _was painful.

"Get ready for the last, Perseus," Gwen said. "This is where it gets interesting."

* * *

**Should anyone from Camp-Half Blood make an appearance next chapter?**


	3. One Shoe Hope

**Summary** AU. Percy's disappeared, but the gods are not involved. Instead, it's his mother's past. He had no idea lycanthropy was in his blood. Annabeth's journey with Percy has only begun and the search is going mad. What happens when she and the others find out about his werewolf blood? Post TLO. HOO characters involved.

I own nothing.

* * *

_"Percy, open the door!" I shout, banging on the barrier, the walls of his cabin, keeping us apart. I had to skip him for a cabin inspection because he wouldn't open up. "I'm serious, Seaweed Brain. If you don't open up, I'm going to get Clarisse to do it."_

_"Hey, Annabeth!" I heard someone call from behind me. "What are you doing?"_

_I turned around to see Grover galloping words me. He had his pan flute hanging around his neck, and a t-shirt that had the recycling symbol on it. "Waiting for Percy to _open the door_." I make sure to say the last three words loud enough so that my boyfriend would be able to hear me from the other side._

_"He hasn't been out yet?" Grover asks, making his way to the door._

_"Unless he locks his door after heaves his cabin, no." From what I know, Percy always looses his key to his cabin, so he never locks it. He trusts that no one will enter and take anything. . . that and most of the camp is scared to even enter it without his permission._

_Grover then pulled something shiny out of his pocket. "I never knew that I'd ever use this, but Perce gave this to me just in case he locked himself out of his room." A key!_

_Catching the small object that Grover threw at me, I inserted it in the door knob. I twisted it, and opened the door. _

_No one is in the room, and it's extremely messy. Percy's sheets were shredded, feathers from his pillow all over the place, his walls had claw marks, and everything was out of place._

_"What happened?" Grover asks in a whisper._

**Present**

Grover entered the Big House with three teenagers.

The tallest of them all was a muscular blonde boy with startling blonde eyes. He had a scar on his lip. His jaw line was chiseled, and his posture was perfect.

There was another boy, the shortest of all, even shorter than me. He had elf like features, his ears being the most prominent, and looked like he was of Latino descent. His hair was curly and brown, and held a glint in his eyes similar to the one's that Connor and Travis have.

The girl, on the other hand, was the second tallest. Her hair was choppy and brown. Her eyes seemed to change colors, but it wasn't something that you would notice on the spot. She had tan skin, but it didn't look over done like those artificial ones that people spray on.

"Here they are, Annabeth," Grover said, gesturing to the three. "They're all Butch and Coach Hedge got."

I was able to feel anger and disappointment reach my throat. I really, _really_ wanted to scream. Not at Grover, but maybe those three because they weren't Percy. "You didn't find him?" I ask, attempting keep my voice calm.

"They're all that was there."

"She said that he would be there!" I yell, frustrated, throwing my hands in the air. "She said. . . she said to look for the boy with one shoe."

My eyes wandered to their feet. They all had pretty messed up shoes, and I have no idea why. But the blonde one only had one sneaker on. "What game is she playing at?" I ask myself aloud.

The short one and the girl seemed genuinely scared. The blonde was stoic, no emotion at all on his face. "Me?" he asked. "What about me?"

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Jason. My friend over there," he beckoned at the Latino elf, "is Leo, and the girl next to me is Piper."

"Do you know a Percy Jackson?"

All of the hope I had left for the boy with one shoe, Jason, disappeared when he said, "No."

I guess it was obvious when Grover had to shake my shoulders to get my attention. "Hey," he said, looking straight into my eyes, "he isn't the only chance we have. We still have Nico and the Hunters to help us. Even my empathy link!"

I let out a small smile. Leave it up to Grover to cheer people up. "But it's one lead down."

You can call me a Debby Downer. "Take care of the new campers for right now," I told Grover. "I just need some time away from all of this."

He nodded and led the new demigods deeper into the Big House.

Making my way to the beach, my mind wandered. Lately, I've been all over the place. I continuously traveled to the city back to camp, looking for clues of Percy's whereabouts.

Percy Jackson, if you're wondering, is my boyfriend and a son of Poseidon. We've been officially dating for four months. I guess you can say that we've been "together" for a little while longer; we were both just oblivious to each other's feelings (him more than me).

Three days ago, he went missing. I can clearly remember the night before. He and I snuck out of our cabins to go to the beach, his favorite place. Almost everyday, we went out there to stargaze.

Sometimes, he would have the water rush over us. I would get mad, and he would start laughing. It's impossible to not laugh when he is, so I go along with him almost all the time (okay, _always_).

We would sit there in silence at times, enjoying every moment we have together. Those are the times I treasure most with him. We don't have to say anything to tell each other that we care about each other and want the best for us.

The next day, I was going around for cabin inspection, apart of my daily routine. Thinking that he was still in bed or something, I let him sleep in for a little bit longer. But when he wasn't answering his door and I managed to get in (with the help of Grover) his cabin looked like a battlefield for cats.

In those three days, whenever I had free time, I would spend every moment on the beach. The only sound I would hear is the waves crashing on the shore. The only thing in sight is the sky and horizon. I can tell why Percy loved this place so much. It may become my favorite place now.

My mind can go off into many directions whenever I'm here. Sometimes, I would forget that Percy's gone and pretend like he's sitting next to me.

But then I get taken back to reality.

"Where are you, Percy?" I ask no one. "Why did you have to go?"

I know that it may seem over obsessive that I'm freaking out so much about my lost boyfriend (well, maybe not; it's normal, right?), but we're demigods. That means that we don't live as long as many people, death in battle is a very common thing in this life.

There are many possibilities that someone against the gods has taken him, and that's what scares me most. Even though he has the Achilles curse, they can always figure it out.

"Just please be safe."

* * *

I don't know how long I was sitting at the beach, but by the time I was taken back to reality, it was about to get dark.

I felt a hand shake my shoulders and a familiar scent filled the air around me. Pines and moss.

"Annabeth, Nico and the Hunters are here." It was Thalia, my best friend.

She became apart of the Hunters a few years ago. They're a group of maiden led by the goddess Artemis. The interesting part is that they don't have to be a demigod; there are some nymphs and humans.

I had to stare at her for a while to completely remind myself of what's happening. "Oh," Is all I could say. "Oh, let's get going then."

"What happened with the one shoe thing?" she asked.

"We didn't find Percy," I said simply. "I'm only hoping that there is some good to sending Butch and Coach Hedge over there. Any news from the Hunters?"

I saw a small smile form on Thalia's lips. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Just like that, the hope that disappeared a couple of hours ago returned.

* * *

**I felt like I needed to add Annabeth somewhere in here.**

**It would be great if y'all left reviews, they tell me that it's being read :)**

**jmacacac**


End file.
